Cookie Monster
by Tess 4 5
Summary: Sometimes exhaustion after work can turn into something really exhausting. It's a little folly. This story is longer on the inside than it is on the outside. (I've always wanted to say that!) This story is M-rated for reasons!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **READ MY WARNING!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's usual notes and disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC. I have borrowed the characters from the TV-Show and solely own the ideas of _my_ stories and the developments _I've_ let them go through.

Please write a PM if I did something terribly wrong. Thanks!

Please read and review! More thanks!

* * *

 **WARNING!** This story definitely is **M-rated**. You should not read it if you aren't prepared for reading about things going on between lovers (and such). This piece of romance not only contains **straight language** you might want to avoid but also **certain topics** that you may disapprove of vehemently. So here's my usual warning: **This is a serious warning! If you don't like that stuff then don't read it. If you read it anyway then don't blame me!**

* * *

 **Author's note and summary:** Sometimes exhaustion after work can turn into something _really_ exhausting. It's a little folly. This story is longer on the inside than it is on the outside. (I've always wanted to say that!)

Believe it or not but this is inspired (not only! *naughty grin*) by an old episode of Midsomer Murders. Later you may know which one but I really can't say now because it would take the fun out of it. I'm going to post this bit by bit. Maybe two bits at a time or even another bit on the same day but still only one treat after the other. Just because. And because I'm naughty. Proved. Believe me, it is written.

Anyway, enjoy...

* * *

 **.**

 **Cookie Monster (ch 1)  
**

 **.**

* * *

"Ough! Finally!" With a deep sigh of relief DS Barbara Havers threw her ball pen onto her desktop. It was nine o'clock now and the last of the reports had been written down after a long and exhausting case. Three of them at the same time that is. Due to colleagues having days off and the criminals obviously starting exactly when there was no chance to call them back to work they had too less people at the Met doing the work. Together with her boss who sat in his office with the door wide open since they were alone there they had managed to solve two murders with robbery, which had been easy in fact, and with the help of good luck also caught the head of a human-trafficking gang that did not flinch from killing their competitors. They only had part-time help from a few DCs and uniform.

Now every last line of her part of the paperwork had been noted.

"Fancy a pint in a few minutes?" she heard her boss, DI Tommy Lynley, calling through the open door. He had heard her sigh.

Her enthusiastic response made him chuckle. Yes, he most definitely wanted an after work pint with his Sergeant. "My brother is celebrating his birthday here in London tonight and invited me to come over. If you don't mind...?"

* * *

"You need an excuse to leave there early, don't you?" Barbara had left her desk and now stood in the doorway to Tommy's office, leaning against the beam with the Manila folders held in front of her. He looked up and was relieved to see her smiling. Of course he would have taken her out to the best restaurant or bar if she would want to, or to their favourite pub not too far away from her flat but still far enough from here so not too much colleagues would show up. Not that he would mind that they would be seen together. He had found out long ago that he was in love with his crisp and at the same time so soft Sergeant. Contrary to his usual way of capturing he knew that all his tricks and stratagems would not work with the feisty red-headed woman. Too bad he did not know how to crack that nut. He did not even know if she actually would let herself be conquered by him.

He sighed. A deep furrow appeared on his forehead.

* * *

"What?" she asked slightly confused by his stare. He should stop that. He was doing it too often lately and it definitely made her nervous. It was not good for her attempt to keep her inappropriate feelings for him at bay. First she had not noticed but when he did it more often she had started to think he actually tried to seduce her with his soft brown eyes. But that could not be true. She, the common girl from the East Side, and he, the 8th Earl of Asherton, Cornish nobility, rich, well-educated, and what more. She tried the smile she always keeps for him and it worked. His face lit up immediately. "You can't deny that you'd prefer to _not_ attend his party. All those young carefree students, too much alcohol, loud music-"

"Annoying. Loud _annoying_ music." Tommy sighed again. "But well, he's my brother and I should drop by. I already have bought two tickets for a concert his horrible favourite band gives this year. I can drive you home or you come with me and later we could have another pint at-"

"Drive me home in what car, Sir?" Meanwhile Barbara had thrown the files into the sort pocket on his desk so he could sign it later. Unceremoniously she had occupied one of the two seats in front of his desk.

"Ah, bl... well, I totally forgot that." Tommy raked a hand through his hair. "Why have you taken the bus again? Today of all days?"

"Because I couldn't know that you had decided to bring your new shiny thing to the annual inspection right now! Sir."

"Yes, yes, I know. Anyway..." he signed the last of his papers. "we'll take a cab. It will work."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **chapter 2  
**

 **.**

* * *

A bit later they arrived at the club where the party already was in full swing. Tommy gave Peter the tickets and Barbara pulled him into a big hug. They once had issues with each other but two years ago they had sorted it out when she had helped him covering up another foolish thing of his that Tommy should not know of. Following that incident Peter had started to behave better.

After the usual exchange of pleasantries Peter was whisked away by a young woman with green dreadlocks so Tommy and Barbara helped themselves to a beer and picked a few of those little finger food things that were presented on a long table. It looked very jumbled on different sized and coloured plates and not at all as if Peter had ordered it at a professional catering service. There were all kinds of salty, hot and even horribly sweet things.

Since they were quite hungry after a long day the two detectives indulged in some sausages and small sandwiches as well as little bits of steak alongside with their beers. Barbara always had had a sweet tooth so she opted for a coffee and some soft biscuits afterwards. Tommy did the same and munching a creamy thing from the choice of multiple different little cookies, cakes and dough bon bons he asked if they should leave. They had been there for an hour and a bit.

* * *

"What?" Barbara shouted to drown out the music.

"Leave, I said. It's too loud and crowded for my liking."

She nodded in response and searched the room for Peter. Then she felt a soft hand at her elbow and a nose in her hair. Warm air tickled her ear when Tommy spoke to her.

"Let's just go." It only was a brief moment of shivers and she thought it probably had been totally innocent and not meant the way her silly mind was reading it before she wiped away that thought. "He won't miss us anyway."

Tommy already had turned towards the exit when Barbara quickly grabbed a handful of those sweet treats and let them vanish in a napkin before she followed him. If she won't have this sweetie of a man, at least she would have some tasty morsels before she would go to bed alone.

* * *

Outside Tommy ordered a taxi. While they waited they agreed on calling it a day and postponed their second pint.

"It had been a rough week," he said sighing.

"Yah, 'n' I really need a bit of quality time on my sofa. That's why I stole some of those sweetie things." She had decided she should share it with him so without even trying to hide her smug grin Barbara presented her loot. It made her boss laugh out loud.

"Oh, Barbara, that's marvellous! You know what?" He grabbed into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out his handkerchief. In it he also had some of the cookies. "I had the same idea. I wanted to give you a treat after you've helped me out of that party misery. And you seemed to like those."

Tommy winked and suddenly with a very soft smile he offered one of the small things right before her lips, ready to bite it off or nibble it fully from his fingers. When Barbara took it with her hand instead she clearly saw disappointment flicker in his eyes. She dearly wanted to kick herself for not getting hold of that opportunity. It was another missed chance of so many. But it was futile anyway, wasn't it?

"Thank you, Sir." she croaked. "Mmh! Cinnamon and apple!"

With his mouth full of a strawberry cookie he mumbled an "Always welcome." but right in that moment their cab arrived.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for your reviews so far. But believe me, this story is not only sweet, it's also hot. Like chocolate with chilli! ;-) **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **chapter 3  
**

 **.**

* * *

Peter's party had been held quite a bit away from Barbara's flat so the drive home took them about thirty minutes. Barbara blamed their rising chattiness on the relaxing darkness and the cosy warmth inside the cab. Somehow she felt hyped-up after too many days with too less sleep and her bed already calling for her. Her boss seemed to be equally overexcited. He fidgeted about in his seat and almost flirtatiously they tattled about Peter's illustrious guests, the party and the buffet.

"And that reminds me of those." Barbara laughed and another bit disappeared between her lips. "Oh. Vanilla cream."

Tommy was paralysed. For less than a second her lips had licked her fingers and now she was chewing it with a satisfied smile. Her eyes beamed happily at him although she kept her typical hint of doubt shown in those two almost invisible small vertical lines on her forehead.

Suddenly all Tommy wanted was to kiss all doubts, all her fears, objections, restrictions, self-criticism and frown at the world away right now but of course he should not. Honestly! She was his Sergeant!

He quickly ate one of his own loot and looked the other way. His mind was wandering on dangerous grounds again and he thought he knew that his Sergeant was not waiting for him at the end of this walk. She probably would lash out at him if he would try to approach her in that inappropriate way that filled his head.

* * *

"Oh, look, we're almost there." Barbara excitedly chirped like a child before a visit at the zoo and almost hopped towards him on the broad leather bench in the back of the cab. She leaned over and was shocked about her almost seductively sounding voice when she asked him to have a nightcap with her.

Knowing that it was not the best idea to have another drink with Barbara in the privacy of her own flat while he was in that broodingly longing mood he still agreed and paid the driver. In a haste he followed Barbara who had almost bounced towards the door to her flat. She felt light-headed and it certainly rubbed off on Tommy who had almost forgot his brooding mood in the instant he saw her shaking her head with a big grin.

After hanging her coat on the hook she carelessly discarded her shoes at the door and Tommy mimicked her behaviour. While she bustled about in the kitchen fetching a glass and two bottles of beer from the fridge he shoved some shirts from her sofa onto the armchair and plonked himself down on the cleared space.

"Here we are, Sir. Fancy a pint?" she impishly grinned seeing him picking some cookie crumbles from her napkin with dough treats that he carefully had spread on the coffee table. Barbara only had thrown it there.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **chapter 4  
**

 **.**

* * *

"I know I'm repeating myself over and over again, but you really should call me Tommy, Barbara." he insisted. "We've been working together for more than ten years. Of course I am your boss but we're also friends, I thought, and friends call each other by name. At least when it's after work, Barbara. Please."

"Oh, ok. Tommy." She grinned. "Fancy a pint?" Barbara was even more impressed than Tommy that his name passed her lips so easily. She sat down next to him and was about to pour one beer into the glass but Tommy stopped her. Laying his hand gently on hers he pressed it down.

"No. No glass for me, Barbara." His voice was distinctively darker than he had intended but hearing her saying his name had done things to his belly that he could not explain. Of course he could in fact but he did not allow himself to follow those certain feelings. It was not at all appropriate, was it? "I'll drink it like you do."

In fact he ignored his own resolution. He knew exactly what he was doing but he could not really stop himself from doing so. Leaving a burning hot trace on the back of her hand he let his fingers gently slide across it before he retreated and placed his arm on the backrest of the sofa. Barbara leaned back and gave him one of the beers with one of her wonderfully innocent and slightly quizzical smiles. He could not smile back he just looked.

* * *

"Cheers then." she said. "To three solved cases."

They clinked their bottles and took a sip without breaking eye contact.

"Another toast." he said low. "To the best team at the Met, a wonderful, long lasting partnership. To us, Barbara."

"Yah, to us, Tommy." She had said his name again. Tommy took a deep breath.

Again they clinked their bottles and took another sip after which Tommy took the bottle off her hand without a word and put both onto the coffee table. She watched his every move. He knew she watched her. Then he threw all reasonable restrictions overboard.

"I'm sorry." Tommy cleared his throat. "I can't resist, Barbara. And I don't want to."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Although I really love the cliffhanger in the previous chapter I'm not completely evil - here's another chapter... **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **chapter 5  
**

 **.**

* * *

With that he leaned over and without any expected hesitation she closed her eyes and met him half-way. They shared a gently lasting kiss. Immediately a swarm of butterflies rose in her belly and tried to break free. Her hand went to his cheek when their lips parted. Although this kiss had felt excitingly natural she thought that it still was quite strange. On the other hand she would not want to stop kissing and needed to show him. Barbara needed to feel his lips on hers again. She hoped that he did not see it as a kiss between just friends. She hoped he _wanted_ to kiss her again. She dearly hoped he was in the same sizzling adventurous mood. She did not know that her approval was written all over her face.

"I was thinking of this all evening." he hoarsely whispered, his face still only millimetres away from hers.

"All the time. Day and night." she answered before he blessed her with another kiss. This time his lips lasted on hers.

For a very long while the room was silent. Tommy's arm fell off the backrest and around Barbara's shoulders. He softly pulled her against him but was even more delighted that she nudged herself into his chest and snaked her arm around his waist. First it was a gentle kiss with only warm lips tenderly pressed together, slowly moving, carefully looking for an angle where their noses would not disturb their closeness.

* * *

But then they had adjusted their faces and even their bodies so Tommy became bolder and began to coax her lips apart with his. After a while he felt her breath streaming into his mouth and waited a tad too long but just the slightest confusion flashed through his mind when her bold tongue suddenly invaded his mouth. He had not expected that at all. With a moan of approval he happily obliged her pulling him with her while she laid back deeper into the cushions.

He even turned himself and was delighted that her hand had found his thigh. Barbara almost dragged him onto her. Her mind was wonderfully blurred by a rosy cloud and she felt tipsy and lightheaded as if she had had just a tad too much champagne. It did not bother her at all. Their kiss had turned distinctively hot and they had slid deeper into the softness of the sofa and she definitely loved that.

"Love me!" she finally moaned between kisses.

"I do." he answered equally passionate.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **chapter 6  
**

 **.**

* * *

With one knee Tommy knelt between Barbara's legs. The other supported most of his weight while she still pulled him down to her. Her hip pushed upwards meeting his promising groin. She had the strange feeling that she was observing herself because she really could not quite believe what she was doing, although it was even more unbelievable that the man on top of her, the man she had loved for so long now, the man who had seemed untouchable and unreachable actually was doing the same in return.

Uncontrolled by her conscious mind she tugged his shirt from the waistband of his trousers and tentatively placed two firm hands on his naked skin.

"Oh, Barbara!" he sighed, gave her another brief kiss and straightened his torso so he could take off his tie and shirt in almost one single movement without really opening it.

In the corner of his eyes he saw the napkin with those sweet delicacies. Two dark brownie bits were left. Still sitting up he took one and teasing Barbara with his eyes he ate it completely. He sucked his fingers clean from all crumbles.

"You want it?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, Sir, and they are mine."

"Let's share it." he whispered. "I still have a few. But don't bite."

* * *

He placed it onto her lips and bent down but before he could reach her to bite off the half he had thought to be his she opened her mouth and it vanished. Chewing she had to laugh hard at his scandalised expression. "You've had yours completely, now I have mine completel-owmmmh!"

With his tongue he tried to fish for a few bits from inside her mouth. She swallowed it down almost in one but their kiss continued and became quite chocolatey. Tommy just wanted to tell her that she was insatiable but when he brought a few inches of distance between their faces he saw how chocolate smeared he had left her mouth so he only snorted with laughter. His face was not much better and so Barbara could not help but laugh too.

In the most gentle way he wiped her lips and then his own before he lowered his face again.

"You're so sweet!" She still tasted of chocolate. And she definitely should be freed from her blouse.

* * *

"May I help you?"

He had begun to open each single button of her blouse with his lips from her collar to the bottom hem. Then he ploughed his nose through the opening button border, leaving a sizzling trace on her belly, her torso, her bosom, her cleavage and finally her throat. Barbara tilted her head backwards to give him more access and to prolong his way to her lips. While his hands slid under her blouse, opening it more that way and allowing his chest to have contact with her skin, his wet kisses went towards her ear.

His flat hands stroked the bare sides of her chest. One thumb softly touched the hard seem of her scar but she did not flinch. Briefly he wondered how they could have gone so far, from DI Lynley and DS Havers solving crimes to Tommy and Barbara making out on her sofa in the blink of an eye. But then again, had he not wanted this for so long? Eliciting a sigh from her lips he left the magic spot behind her ear to taste her breasts. His tongue traced the way there. His teeth pulled at the plain violet satin of her bra and his hands tried to get under her to her back until she uncontrollably giggled.

"What's wrong?"

"The clasp's in the front, Tommy."

* * *

He opened it with his teeth. How he managed that would always be a mystery but they did not mind in that moment. As if she was a porcelain precious Tommy traced the contours of her rounds with just the tips of his fingers. Barbara groaned. And his lips had not even touched her there. They did it now.

"Oh yes!" she whispered when his tongue circled her left nipple.

"Mmmh!" he mumbled an approval onto her right nipple. It was as hard as the other one. A warm and soft pad with a hot and hard top. He knew his were hard too and he wanted them to meet so he moved his kisses across her throat and via her lips back to her ear while his chest feathery touched hers. This was electrifying.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **chapter 7  
**

 **.**

* * *

At first his left leg had been standing on the floor but now he lifted it and placed himself completely between hers. The only support he had were his arms. Propping himself up on his elbows he ground the hard bulge that was growing between his legs into her pelvis. It was a nice prospect of what would follow but she was not afraid and not ashamed that she wanted this either.

Then Tommy nibbled at Barbara's earlobe. His question if they should not better leave towards a more comfortable playground was answered by an almost inarticulate and very impatient groan that she would not mind being screwed right here and now. He chuckled at her choice of energetic words but it quickly died when she grinned onto his lips and ground her hips up against his tantalisingly slow.

"I mean it!" she said dark-voiced.

"Oh, I can feel that." he said after a juicy kiss. "And I really do appreciate it but - and please excuse my choice of words - when I make love to you for the first time, which we are definitely on the way to- oh, good Lord, Barbara!"

* * *

Not only had she hooked her feet in the hollows of his knees, she also had blatantly grabbed his buttocks and kept him from getting up and leave for her bedroom. His trousers now were unbearably tight and she could feel it too.

His lips went to hers again.

"Shouldn't we at least get rid of our clothes?" he asked between kisses but it took them a few more moments of rubbing cloth against cloth before she pushed him away. What they were doing now, this way, almost fully dressed, was not enough.

Barbara had felt her knickers getting damp. She wanted him to feel it too. She wanted him to touch her there. She wanted him inside. "You're right." she groaned. "We need to get out of those clothings. I want to feel your skin. I want to feel your body on mine. I want to feel you inside. Here, there... you decide!"

Had she really said that? She had. Without a hint of hesitancy or shame. Tommy already stood and pulled her up with him. "Bedroom it is then."

* * *

They did not make it there.

They had not even passed half of the way to her bed and they already stood pressed against each other passionately kissing again. Her blouse fell to the floor, followed by her bra. Impatiently shaking fingers fidgeted with his belt buckle. Skilled hands opened the zipper at her jeans and pushed it to the floor together with her knickers.

Barbara started to laugh annoyed. "Get that bloody thing off, Tommy or I'll go and get me some scissors!"

His trousers went down in an instant and both made two more steps towards her bedroom and out of the pants that had been pooling around their ankles. Then her eyes went down his chest and to where she knew of his hard member. It already peeped out of the waistband of his underwear. Barbara's smile turned into a smug grin when she let that waistband snap with a crooked finger.

* * *

"Hello, little Lord." she said and uninhibitedly bent down to kiss the little Lord's head.

"Oh, yeah." slipped out of his mouth. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Oh, how he liked that unexpected side of Barbara.

"You like that." Barbara stated and pulled his briefs down to his ankles. "I like that too."

She left small kisses on the full length from his balls to the tip before she continued on his belly and chest until she pulled his face down with her hand in his nape so she could reach his lips. It felt strangely normal when their bodies met skin on skin from top to toe for the first time. Totally new and still so familiar their bodies melted together.

Barbara stroked his calf with hers but eventually she felt him going down a bit and then she was lifted with two strong arms steadying her from under her buttocks. Tommy's tongue desperately invaded her mouth although she had to laugh about his sudden initiative. Her laughter turned into groans. His hard one was pressing onto her pink button and being carried she was not able to move away from that pleasure.

Not that she would want to.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **chapter 8  
**

 **.**

* * *

Tommy carried her into the bedroom and losing balance they fell onto the mattress of her bed. Unreasonably laughing and desperately groaning they rolled around and kissed. Disarranging pillows and bed sheets they alternately ground each other deep into the mattress. They kissed hot spots onto each others skins. Both left love-bites even where they definitely could be seen later. They actually giggled doing so. They chuckled with every tickling stroke, they sniggered with every titillating touch. And they laughed when Tommy fed her with a chocolate cookie that had been left on her night stand the other evening.

All that with seductive purrs and excited growls.

But eventually the laughter grew quiet until it totally subsided and their connected lips were silencing their foolish merriment. She laid underneath him, her legs bent and open for him. He laid on top, keeping his weight from crushing her but still in contact with her skin. His arousal was undeniably present and slicked through her wetness. Both were heavily breathing by now.

"Barbara!" Tommy panted. It almost sounded like a question and Barbara felt the urge to answer.

"Yes! Yes, yes, oh, yes!" she whimpered and so he slowed down his jolly ride. Steadily and relishing every millimetre of the way he slid into her. Barbara had stopped breathing.

"Yes!" she moaned when he finally hit the bottom.

"Oh, yes!" he groaned in response and started to sluggishly thrust into her a few times.

* * *

Joint at their most private parts they kept on changing positions. Tommy still was growing inside and she could feel it. It spoke to her innermost desires. His lips at her ear and on her throat and on her lips mumbled sweet nothings without end. She left scratches on his back that made his muscles tensing and wriggled under him but they both were not yet at the edge.

In fact Barbara was feeling distracted by an appetite for something to eat. She whispered into his ear that she had another package of cookies in her kitchen.

"You know, I only want to devour you, Barbara." Tommy answered. "And I have a package of love right here."

She gave a loud laugh and pushed up her hips to emphasise her approval. "I do appreciate that, Sir, but you know, I'm not the type that listens to sweet talk. And right now I want other sweet things."

"Should I say I want to fuck you hard?" He emphasised it with a hard thrust that made her moan but it only was one hard thrust and so her mind went back to the cookies once more.

* * *

"Believe me, Tommy, after we've eaten something we only have more stamina and we can go on at exactly the point where we are now." All this talking in bed about cookies, sex and endurance while they actually were _at it_ was too hilarious and their smiles turned into grins and their grins turned into laughs until she, after having conquered the top position once more, gently let him free with a slick chuckle-causing sound. She left him lying there and without any shame about her nudeness she scurried bare-feet into her kitchen.

After a while when she still had not come back Tommy stopped the unconscious soft ministrations and his mind went from her naked body and from what they had been doing a few moments ago to worrying where Barbara was. He only heard her rummaging in the kitchen and cupboard doors were opened and closed.

A curse was heard so he got up and followed.

* * *

She stood there bent over a still not unpacked plastic bag and finally jubilated.

"Here they are." she triumphed.

"Here you are." Tommy moaned into her ear, encircling her waist from behind with one arm, pulling her hip against his with the other and pressing his still attentive strong soldier between her bottom cheeks.

"There you are." she groaned and searched support on the wall in front of her. They changed their angle towards each other just a bit and his length was between her legs. Unbothered that they were in the fully lit kitchen they moved their bodies in their own personal secret rolling rhythm. Only for a brief second her neighbours on the other side of that kitchen wall flashed through her love-clouded mind but then his arousal slid across her wet folds and she only was focussed on the tension in her abdomen.

It made her gasp when he suddenly moved in from behind.

* * *

"You are deliciously wet, Barbara!" Tommy murmured onto the skin of her back.

"Just because you are deliciously hard." Barbara bent forward and delightfully felt that he gripped her hips more firmly. Tommy gently bumped her against the wall so she groaned.

Their pleasure did not last long. Before they reached any point of no return Tommy cascaded a few massaging strokes down her spine and quietly admitted that his feet actually turned cold.

Barbara chuckled and it made him grin.

"In fact I have ice blocks down there." she laughed and he slowly withdraw. "Gosh, I already miss you."

"I'm still here." he murmured after she had turned her front to his and they had shared another deep and sensual kiss despite their freezing feet. "My, I am thirsty."

* * *

A few sips of water directly from the tap would do for him but Barbara gulped down a pint mug in one go. A cheeky slap on his bottom accompanied her leave. It made him choke on the water mixed with a laugh. Quickly he followed her and gently returned the brash gesture. Her behind was so full of promises but he made a mental note that he would come back to it later. Right at the moment he only wanted to make decent love to her. Maybe they would get somewhere without breaking into fits of laughter.

What was so funny anyway?

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Ah, well... **^_^  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **chapter 9  
**

 **.**

* * *

While she tried to open the package of cookies Tommy already sat down on the bed and rearranged the massively disordered covers. He still had not lost much of his arousal and seeing his alluring erection Barbara recognised she still was deeply in that certain mood. She finally had managed to get a cookie out of its package and without a word she climbed onto his lap. Without a word but with a seductive look into his slightly surprised eyes she slowly took his length inside. His pupils dilated and his eyes widened.

"You're a devil, woman!" he croaked.

"I know." she breathed and kissed him. "And you are a magician with a wand."

"Are we becoming ridiculous again?"

"I don't think so. Here's a sweet, my sweet." With those words she fed him that cookie. After one small bite he took it between his lips.

It needed no words to let her know that they finally would share this one.

With a mouth full of chocolate cookie they tried to kiss but it did not really work and so he only leaned back and smiled apologetically. They did not laugh this time. Slowly rolling her wet folds over his crotch and gently rocking his length deeper into her hot cave they silently munched on their cookie until it was swallowed down completely.

* * *

"I'll never be able to eat a cookie from now on without having this on my mind." he whispered. "This and the adorably smitten expression in your eyes. That soft smile in the corners of your mouth."

He kissed her softly and rocked his hip upwards.

"Your arms around my neck."

Tommy kissed her again and ground his groin into hers.

"Your fingers in my hair."

A longer kiss followed, with tongues languidly twirling around and loins rolling.

"Your warm skin and-"

This time she kissed him. Her legs tightened around his waist and when his lips moved to her throat she straightened her back. A sudden thrust upwards made her moan. Another thrust upwards let her inner muscles twitch.

"Tommy!"

"Your tight and wet castle around my common soldier."

A third thrust gave her what she needed to fall down into a small orgasm.

* * *

"Oh, good-mmmmh!" she groaned but Tommy would not let it end here. He knew he could give her more. He knew he could make her dissolve. He knew he still could wait a bit longer until she was ready to climax completely so he nudged them sidewards down onto the mattress and manoeuvred himself on top of her. Her legs were still snaked around him and Barbara used the remnants of guided control over her muscles to let him feel how much she wanted him now.

It needed no words to let him know that they finally would share this one.

With every thrust into her she answered his movements with pulling him close. Had they previously still breathed regularly and deep during their sultry sit-in they now rhythmically gasped. Kissing almost became impossible.

* * *

"Oh, heavens, Barbara!" he groaned onto her breast.

"Tom-mmh, I can't stand it any more." Her voice was deep and full of desire for more. "Please!"

"Tell me, what you want!" His lips on the secret spot behind her ear made her gurgle inarticulate. "You like that?"

Knowing with a suddenly bright mind that their journey would come to its destination soon Tommy smiled and briefly dipped his tongue into her willing mouth. With its tip he licked across her palate to her teeth and she softly yelped into his lungs. Then he added a soft pressure of his fingers onto her clit and watched her dissolve.

"Please say it!" he gently commanded.

"Yes, Tommy!" Barbara cried out. "I like that! Oh, goodness! Yes!"

Her cry had triggered a carnal instinct that made him increase the pace.

"Yes!" she cried again. "Oh, gawd! Deeper!"

Tommy needed no more invitation. His erratic motions were almost uncontrolled by now. But he obeyed anyway and thudded down into her. Deep inside she felt him pushing against her tightening inner walls so she pulled at his hip and changed the angle of her pelvis to feel him even deeper until he reached the innermost parts again.

* * *

His hard and deep thrusts that made his length slid across her rhythmically constricting muscles were too much for Tommy and feeling her reaching an orgasm he let go completely. Their bodies and minds melted into one. Her fingers dug deep into the flesh in his back when Barbara arched into him. Only a few more thrusts and the sizzling electricity that had cumulated and centred in her abdomen exploded into a cascade of lust. Shivers rained down on them and finally he pumped hard into her and pleasantly convulsed. Spilling his love, hearing her crying out his name once more he let Barbara's wall stroking him until he came a second time.

"Oh, Barbara!" he groaned.

It became the longest lasting orgasm they both ever had.

* * *

Later they kept lying across her fortunately huge bed, both totally spent, both yawning and almost falling asleep. Without a word Tommy reached for the pillows and pulled the covers over their exhausted and tired bodies.

"Good night, my Sweet." he whispered before he lowered his head.

Barbara did not hear it. She already had fallen asleep, snuggled closely into his chest and with one hand on his waist. A satisfied smile was on her lips.

Tommy closed his eyes and knew there was a very happy grin on his face.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **chapter 10  
**

 **.**

* * *

On the next morning Barbara woke to the sound of something falling down the staircase outside her flat. A loud Italian curse followed and then there was silence. She had startled and lifted her head but since she was completely knackered she decided to let them handle it on their own this time. She helped them more than enough. A quick look at the alarm clock on her night stand told her she had slept long into the day. Sighing she laid her head back onto the pillow and leaned into the warm chest in her back. An arm around her waist tightened and slightly tickling finger pressed onto her belly.

"Oh god!" she breathed.

Her mind raced. In a shock she realised that the exhaustion that reigned her body was originated by a very long and lustful night. Vaguely she remembered her kitchen clock saying something around half past one in the morning. And that had not yet been the time they had gone to bed, back to bed that is, least of all it had been the time they had fallen asleep. A blurry memory of chuckling, laughing, eating cookies and having sex filled her mind.

* * *

Having sex. With the Earl of Asherton! Tommy Lynley, DI Lynley. Her boss. And it was wonderful. Unexpected but wonderful. And so light-hearted, easy, funny, strange. But also intense and sensual. Consensual. Light-headed and unashamed and so very, very fulfilling in the end.

What had they done? Why had it come this far? How on earth could they have spent such a night?

 _Oh, heavens!_ she thought. _Peter's cookies!_

Barbara blushed and stifled an embarrassed chuckle about them, as police officers, having relished space cakes. She felt the blush creeping all over her body when a decidedly male pelvis pressed against her buttocks. Her chuckle died when his nose appeared in the hair above her ear and his lips kissed her auricle. His grip tensed a bit more.

He was awake!

* * *

"Good morning, Cookie Monster!" Tommy breathed into her ear.

"You're still here." she simply stated ignoring his allusion to their joy with the small dough things. There was no accusation in her voice that he had not left her flat yet. In fact Tommy heard a slight confusion. A slight but very pleased confusion.

"Of course I am, why should I have left?"

Yes, why should he? Barbara had no answer to that. Of course she was glad that he had not left without a word after that strange experience. But he was her boss and there would be some things to explain at work. Not to mention his noble family. And after all they had had too many of those cookies, so...

Carefully and without pushing his arm away Barbara turned to face him. Immediately she gained a small kiss. Tommy smiled affectionate and tender. She could leave it at that and should enjoy the bits that might follow until it ended. But even if it would be longer than she could hope they really should talk about their little nightly joyride.

"Because what happened last night was not entirely... well, by our own free will." she explained.

"Of course it was." He objected.

"Haven't you felt it?" He really could not have overseen that they had indulged some reefer madness.

* * *

Tommy pushed a lock of tousled hair from her face and softly stroked her cheek with his index finger. "I've felt a lot last night, Barbara. What do you mean exactly?"

"That we've had... cookies, you know... brownies... those little treats, they were ...pimped with dope." His smile made her nervous. Had he really not felt it or had he too much of it and he still was intoxicated?

"Yes, of course I've felt that. But that doesn't make our... little experience less important and absolutely not without our own free will. You know, cannabis usually only deepens the mood you're actually in. That's why you shouldn't have some when you're feeling down. Also that's why I think tonight we only acted on our hidden feelings for each other. At least on my behalf I can say that there were some of those for quite a while before tonight. Although I have to admit I had not wanted our first time being so..."

Tommy searched for words. Barbara searched for an answer why on earth this man had feelings for her. Such _certain_ feelings. Not that she would object but still...

"I don't know." he lopsidedly grinned. "It was so..."

She tried to help him. "...strange? ...ridiculous? There are cookie crumbles in your hair, Tommy."

Her face suddenly had softened and lost its frowning furrows. His sleepy morning appearance was utterly adorable.

"And you have a lovely little chocolate stain on your cheek, Barbara."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

* * *

 **.**

 **chapter 11**

 **.**

* * *

After crumbles and chocolate tenderly were removed they looked into each other's eyes and moved closer for a sensual kiss that told him he was right to have stayed. It also answered her anxious question if he might see this only as a short adventure. She sighed onto his lips when they broke apart and only reluctantly opened her eyes again. If this was a dream she would not want to wake up. But it felt all but like a dream. This was very real.

"No. Well, yes, strangely wonderful and ridiculously marvellous. But above all..." he went on with a thinking expression. "this night... it was extraordinarily intense-"

A bit of the previous evening's cheekiness returned into Barbara's mind. "...and you had not wanted it to be that way?"

"Don't twist my words, Barbara. Of course I had wanted it to be extraordinarily intense but I had not wanted it to be partly blurred."

"It wasn't. At least not for me. Just slightly clouded in pink." She earned a small kiss for that.

* * *

"Probably not all those cookies were stuffed with it. And definitely they hadn't had the same level each."

Barbara swallowed and shyly looked away when her voice turned into a whisper. "Sir, I have to apologize. Usually I'm not appeasing my hunger for cookies while I'm... well... you know..."

Tommy gave her another small kiss that made her blush a bit deeper. "Then please accept my apologies, Sergeant, for getting distracted by my cold feet. Usually I even won't care about a snow storm raging while I'm... well... you know... sharing such a moment of pleasure."

She gave him a cautious smile before they shared another tender kiss. Some of the carefree mood of the previous night had survived and it still felt natural in his arms. The entire situation did not feel overly strange to her. In fact it was like being home with him.

After a while Tommy yawned. He still was exhausted but he loved that every part of his body was sore because he knew what had been the origin. Despite his tiredness he would not want to go back to sleep now.

"I'm quite knackered too." Barbara mirrored his yawn and a brilliant idea came to his mind. The first hints of it already pressed against the stomach of the woman in his arms.

* * *

"Let's stay in bed today." he whispered into Barbara's ears and then he chuckled. "But remind me tomorrow that I'll kick my brother in his stupid ass. This will have consequences, that's for sure."

"Although it ended like this?" Her hand gently stroked his chest and tickled his chin. Tommy's expression although turned serious.

"Tommy, it was just dope!" Barbara tried to assuage his sorrow. He raised his eyebrows. "Yes, I know, it's illegal. Don't look at me that way!"

"Just dope?! Barbara, he's a clean addict, he should stay away from _every_ drug, as innocuous as it might be. He should not even _smell_ dope to be reminded of nice experiences, let alone eat _cookies_."

"I wouldn't be so sure about them being _his_ idea, Tommy." She propped herself up on one elbow and looked him straight in the eyes. "Peter never would have done that to you. If he had known of the dope he probably would have tried to pilot us away from those sweets. Has it not come to your mind that his buffet also was run by his guests, Mr Smart Detective? All those different foods on mismatching plates..." Tommy interposed that Peter obviously surrounded himself with the wrong friends then. "Yes, obviously. And that's exactly what you should tell him when you ask him where that stuff is from. You can investigate in that matter but you should not arrest _him_ and I think you should not turn it into an official affair at all. Peter needs his big brother, not a brother who's a policem-mmmh..."

* * *

His lips on hers silenced Barbara. There were more important things to do than discussing his brother's stupid college lot. One thing was right: now was not the time for being a policeman. Tommy's tongue slid into her mouth and was welcomed by hers. After a while they broke apart.

"I love you, Barbara." He gave her another seriously happy little kiss.

Her heart jumped in joy. A lovestruck grin plastered her face. "You do?"

"Most definitely yes." His dark eyes shone lovingly and soft and if there ever was a trace of anxiety left in her it was washed away by the smitten expression on his face and his softly smiling lips. Barbara surrendered completely. Resistance was futile anyway.

"I love you too." She closed the distance and this time their kiss was more than sensual. It was the promise of a lifetime, the promise of deep love and the will to work out every bloody issue there might be with their different worlds or at work.

* * *

"Now that we are sober," Tommy whispered onto her cheek while she kissed his stubbly throat. "and since we're already conveniently lying in your bed..."

He stopped talking while he nibbled at her earlobe. Their bodies were pressed flush and she could feel what he was about to suggest. She got excited and was totally unashamed that she wanted him. "...hm?"

Bringing some distance between their faces so he could watch her reaction and so he could show her the seriousness of his words Tommy sincerely looked into her eyes for a few seconds. "Let me make love to you, Barbara. Decently, undisturbed, not distracted. With all my attention focussed on you. Slowly, gently, and most definitely without any fit of silly giggles."

"I most definitely would like that, Tommy."

For the rest of the day there were no more silly chuckles, no serious distractions and no interruptions.

Most definitely not.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, wasn't this a little folly? ;-) And as for the Midsomer Murders episode: it was Faithful Unto Death (1998) that made me think of how our famous couple would act if they accidentally ate space cookies. But although DCI Tom Barnaby loves his Mrs B I don't think he had such a night after he (also accidentally) had eaten some of those Bunny Cakes.

Oh, hahaha - Bunny Cakes... hilarious in many ways ^_^ I hereby dedicate this story to those who know why!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Thanks to those who dared and took the time to leave a comment, I really appreciate it.**

 **Tess**


End file.
